Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is Anakin Skywalker's padawan, who later left the Jedi Order for a while before joining The Ghost Crew, and The , and then reunited with The Resistance. Bio During the Clone Wars: During the Rebellion Era: Then when the Resistance returned to help the new Rebellion fight the Galactic Empire, there was a leader under the name: "Fulcrum" then after the death of Grand Inquisitor, the leader revealed herself which was really Ahsoka Tano! Being reunited with her old friends, Ahsoka said she returned to help. And from then on she helped the team with the new missions. As well as helping Connie truly understanding her purpose and became a sisterly figure to the young giraffe. Then on one mission to the ancient Sith Planet of Malachor, the Resistance encounters the former Sith, Maul and yet another Inquisitor. Where they were forced to duel them while Ezra and Connie activated the temple. With Maul helping, the other Inquisitors were killed. But then Maul revealed he planned to use the Temple to kill off all of his enemies, as well as take Connie and Ezra as his apprentices. But the Resistance wasn't prepared for Maul to do so where they dueled him and soon subdued him. Whilst Ezra and Connie dueled Vader, while Ezra was temporally subdued, Connie stood her ground against the dark lord. Using the tricks Ahsoka taught her, when Ahsoka herself intervened. Where she dueled Vader to the point where she damaged his mask, revealing Anakin's face underneath. Ahsoka told the others to go while she stayed behind as the temple exploded. But Ahsoka's fate was unknown to the team, where Ezra blamed himself for Ahsoka's supposed death, while Connie felt sad to lose someone whom she considered a sister. And vowed to get vengeance on Vader. Several months had past and Ahsoka still was no where to be found. But then one day, when Connie and Firestorm got lost on the planet of Solarize and collapsed of dehydration. Someone came to them and nursed them back to health, and when Connie awoke the being who saved them was revealed to be Ahsoka! Connie then asked how she was alive where Ahsoka explained that after the temple exploded, she and Vader were knocked unconscious from the explosion and Vader then left the planet and shortly after Ahsoka awoke and went further down the planet to do more history research and soon was rescued by a dragon smuggler who brought her to Solarize. Where she stayed to take a rest when she sensed her presence. As Connie explained about how they winning against the Galactic Empire and even got help from Anakin's Son, Luke. Hearing this Ahsoka decided to come back to the Resistance. So they used a shuttle Ahsoka had gotten to get back to the Resistance train. And as time went on, Ahsoka helped Luke train to be a Jedi. Till finally the day came where the Resistance and Rebellion would go to destroy the Galactic Empire and SkylarNetwork once and for all! While the rest of the team went on their own missions Ahsoka went with Luke to confront Vader. Where she and the former would engage Vader on the Death Star II, where Luke defeated Vader in combat. As Sidious then ordered Luke to take his Father's place as his apprentice. But Luke refused, Leading Sidious to shock Luke with Force Lightning, as Ahsoka tried to stop Sidious but she was shocked with Force Lightning and knock out cold. As Luke was being shocked Vader had a change of heart and then picked up Darth Sidious and then threw him to his death into the Death Star's reactor. As Luke and Ahsoka carried Vader back to the shuttle where he asked them to remove his mask she he could look on them with his own eyes. After Anakin looked at the 2 he told to go and then tell Leia that Luke was right about him. And he then told Ahsoka that he's proud of how much a Force User she has become and tells her to continue to look after Connie before he dies. Ahsoka was then present for Anakin's funeral and the celebration of Peace's return. Personality As a teenager meeting her master for the first time, Tano was very snippy which earned her the nickname Snips from her master. She was known to be very aggressive like her master, willing to use terror or threats to get the answers she wanted. Over time, she became a more mature and enlightened person, her experiences during the Clone Wars shaping her. She had her victories, her failures, and her losses yet strove through them all, as she felt it was her duty as a Jedi to help restore peace and prosperity to the Republic. Her constant travels and experiences made her more worldly than most young people her age, and often she was surprised by the various events and people she came across during the Clone Wars. However, when Ahsoka was framed for bombing the Jedi Temple and for murder, she was horrified when the Jedi Order cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When offered to return to the Order, Ahsoka was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear it was serving the political interests of the Republic rather than following its ancient ways and traditions. Ahsoka was a confident and moralistic person, and a firm defender of the innocent. This carried on even after she left the Order, as she joined the Rebels to restore liberty and democracy to the people oppressed by the Empire. As a Rebel Informant code-named "Fulcrum", Ahsoka worked indirectly with various rebel cells, always with her face hidden and her voice disguised, and became somewhat pragmatic as she advised Hera to cease searching for Kanan to protect her crew, especially Ezra. This may suggest she developed a more discrete nature and decided overall to put the many before the few. However, her dealing in secret as Fulcrum appears to have remained, as Ahsoka lied to Kanan and Ezra of having knowledge about the Sith Lord they encountered, and she herself is clearly having trouble coming to terms with the horrific realization of what has become of her former Jedi master. These feelings recently made themselves apparent when she refused to help open the Lothal Jedi Temple, stating she was no longer a Jedi for leaving the Order. While inside the temple, she was haunted by a phantom of her master, who angrily scolded Ahsoka for leaving him to a fate worse than death. Ahsoka, shedding tears and welling up with grief, lashed out at the illusion, and then wept when she saw no one there, but now realized her fears were true - Her former master was a Sith Lord. But perhaps Ahsoka found hope, which allowed her to see one of her old mentors, Master Yoda, as she was leaving the temple. They shared a wordless moment but a mutual smile, that perhaps alleviated some of Ahsoka's own feelings of guilt. Main Weaponry * Green Lightsaber and Yellow Lightsaber Shoto (during the Clone Wars) * 2 Curved White Lightsabers (current Lightsabers) Skills Ahsoka was a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars up until she resigned the Order. During her years as a Padawan and a Commander, she progressed on and off the battlefield, her skills as a Jedi growing, along with herself as a person. Ironically, Ahsoka's departure from the Jedi Order led to her growth in the Force and in combat. Sixteen years after her departure, her strength and skill had grown to the point where she was able to outfight two elite Inquisitors single-handed, surviving unscathed. Lightsaber Skills When she started out the Padawan of her Master, Ahsoka originally wielded a single lightsaber, utilizing the unorthodox Shien reverse-grip, though her master would later train her to use a standard grip along with the lightsaber styles of Form IV and Form V. Later on in the Clone Wars, she trained in Jar'Kai after constructing a lightsaber shoto to wield alongside her first saber, and utilized it often when facing multiple opponents. Despite leaving the Order, Ahsoka's skills with a lightsaber have greatly improved to mastery, proven by her duel against both the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, as she was able to easily outmatch and overpower them both unaided and walk away unscathed. A testament to her skills was, during the battle, Ahsoka was able to disarm the Seventh Sister while Ahsoka herself was unarmed, having disengaged her sabers and taken a moment to focus herself in the Force, reaching out as the Sister attacked and grabbing the Inquisitor's saber, before effortlessly disengaging it, wresting it from the Sister's hands, and tossing it aside. During the mission to Malachor, Ahsoka was also able to duel evenly with former Sith Lord Maul and even hold her own reasonably well against her former master, Darth Vader; however, it is unknown who ultimately came out on top in their battle, as the outcome wasn't seen. Force Powers Ahsoka possessed a strong connection to the Force even while she was a Padawan, able to wield Force powers such as Telekinesis, utilize the Force Jump, Force Push, and possessed a strong Force Sense (which led to her discovering her former master had become a Sith Lord). During her time in the Lothal Jedi Temple, her Force Sense caused her to be haunted by a phantom of her old master, but then she was able to see one of her old mentors, Yoda, and the smile they shared might have been a manifestation of hope to inspire her. Leadership As a veteran of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka is an experienced leader, having once been a commander of the 501st, and led many clone troopers in battle. After the end of the war, Ahsoka would eventually join forces with Bail Organa and found the Rebel network, learning to act with great discretion, taking up the codename "Fulcrum" to contact various Rebel cells and assign them missions or targets of interest. Trivia * Ahsoka Tano first appears in " " and later reunites with The Resistance in "The Rebellion Resistance" * Gallery Ahsoka_Tano.png|Ahsoka Tano (during the Clone Wars) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Togrutas Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:The Resistance Category:The Rebellion Resistance Category:Tragic Characters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users